


One Fight of Many

by EmoPenguin4



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPenguin4/pseuds/EmoPenguin4
Summary: Eddie and Venom settle their differences.





	One Fight of Many

**Author's Note:**

> https://reyloiswhatilivefor.tumblr.com/post/179805256487/i-have-the-fattest-headcanon  
> So this post happened and I asked if I could use the headcanon to write something and I'm sorry it took so long for something so short but here we are

Eddie stands in front of Anne's door, knowing that his ex would still be awake at this time. He can hear really loud soap operas from his spot, even though the windows are closed.

He knocks on the door and waits for a minute. When there's no response, he tries again. The third time, he tests the knob to see if the door's open. It opens, and he decides to step in, just to see if Anne is safe. He locks the door behind him and approaches the living room, where the television would be.

The first thing he sees when he comes in are tubs of ice cream scattered all over the floor. The first thing he hears is a rumbling sort of sob.

The next thing he sees is someone sitting on the couch. "Venom."

"Go away, Eddie."

Venom's form is feminine. "Venom, I'm sorry."

"We don't accept your apology."

Eddie sighs. "Why?"

"Our feelings were deeply hurt when you claimed we were a parasitic being intent on slowly but surely destroying your lifestyle and health."

Here we go again, Eddie thinks to himself as he tries to guess Venom's emotional state. They've fused with Anne and just came from watching a drama, so maybe this was bad timing. He needs to convince Venom to come back as soon as possible, regardless of bad timing. "Please, Venom. You know I didn't mean that."

Venom makes a sniffing noise and turns to look at Eddie. "Really?"

"Yes, and I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings."

Venom rises from their seat and approaches Eddie, slowing to a stand in front of him. "I don't like being away from you."

"Me too," Eddie places a hand on Venom's shoulder. "Apology accepted?"

Venom nods. "Apology accepted."

Venom detaches themself from Anne. The symbiote then concentrates at Eddie's hand and slithers up his arm. The crawling sensation of Venom sliding up Eddie's arm invokes a general feeling of peace.

Soon, man and symbiote are whole again. "Glad we got this cleared up."

As do we, Venom agrees.

"What just happened?"

Anne blinks and stares at Eddie. "Wait," she starts, "did you and Venom get into a fight again?"

Eddie scratches the back of his head. "...Yes."

"Ugh, no wonder I feel bloated. He ate all those tubs of ice cream laying around on the floor, right?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever, I was craving anyway."

Eddie lets out a nervous laugh. "I should get going. It's late."

"Wait, it's late." Anne combs through her hair with her fingers. "You can stay in the guest bedroom."

"Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit y'all are over here invading with kudos thanks


End file.
